Alex/Annie
Alex/Annie ist die neunzehnte Episode der neunten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sheriff Mills ruft Sam und Dean an, nachdem sie einen Vampir getötet hat, der Häftling Annie angegriffen hat. Sie finden heraus, dass Annie von eine Familie von Vampiren entführt wurde, die sie als Köder benutzt haben, um Menschen anzulocken von denen sie sich dann ernähren können. Sheriff Mills versucht Annie vor ihren Kidnappern zu befreien, lernt dabei aber auf harte Weise, dass die Familie immer zuerst kommt. Handlung In Sioux Falls bringt Deputy Frank ein junges Mädchen aufs Revier und sperrt sie in eine Arrestzelle. Kurz darauf bekommt er einen Anruf und muss zum nächsten Einsatz ausrücken. Da die Sherrifstation unterbesetzt ist, hat er keine andere Wahl, als Annie unbeaufsichtigt zurück zulassen. Später hört das Mädchen ein Geräusch. Ein Teenager namens Cody tritt an die Zellentür heran und sagt, dass er wusste, wo er sie finden würde und er gekommen sei, um die Angelegenheit zu klären ehe die anderen davon erfahren. Das Mädchen fühlt sich in irer Zelle sicher, doch dann zückt Cody einen Schlüsselbund und öffnet die Zelle. Er erklärt, dass er dafür gesorgt habe, dass Frank ausgerückt ist, und erinnert sie daran, dass fliehen zwecklos sei, da sie sie immer finden würden. Als er seine Zähne fletscht, taucht Jody hinter ihm auf und schlägt ihm mit der Axt den Kopf ab. Am nächsten Tag kommen die Winchesters in die Stadt und Jody zeigt ihnen Codys enthauptete Leiche im Kofferraum ihres Wagens. Sie kontrollieren seine Reißzähne und bestätigen, dass er ein Vampir war. Daraufhin erzählt Jody ihnen von dem Mädchen, das Frank aufgegriffen hat. Sie hätte keinen Ausweis bei sich gehabt und bislang sei es ihnen nicht möglich gewesen sie zu identifizieren. Das Mädchen schien jedoch gewusst zu haben, dass Cody ein Vampir war. Die Winchesters wollen herausfinden, ob es ein Nest gibt und gehen zunächst in die Zelle des Mädchens, um zu prüfen, ob sie auch ein Vampir ist, was sie ausschließen können. Sie merkt, dass die Brüder Jäger sind. Sam bemerkt Bissnarben an ihrem Hals. Ehe er es Dean mitteilen kann, ruft Jody sie zu sich, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie einen DNA- Treffer für das Mädchen hat. Ihr Name ist Annie Jones und sie wurde 2006 entführt. Sie hat keine lebenden Verwandten mehr, da ihre Großmutter starb. Dean meint, dass die Vampire Annie nicht ohne Grund für acht Jahre am Leben erhalten haben. Sam berichtet von den Bissnarben und die Brüder vermuten, dass Annie ein Blut-Sklave der Vampire war. Manchmal bleiben die Sklaven loyal gegenüber den Vampiren, die sie "besitzen". Sam und Dean gehen zurück zu ihr und Annie beteuert, dass ihr Name Alex sei und sie sich entschieden hätte, die Vampire zu füttern, da sie ihre Familie seien. Sie gibt Jody die Schuld am Tod ihres "Bruders" Cody. Sam fragt, warum sie weggelaufen sei und Annie sagt, dass es Zeit war, weiterzuziehen. Die Brüder weisen sie darauf hin, dass der Rest der Vampire nach ihr suchen wird und sie nicht ewig davon laufen könne. Sam fragt, wo das Nest sei, doch Annie weigert sich es zu verraten, da sie Angst hat, dass wenn ihre "Mutter" sie findet, sie sie töten wird. Nach einigen Recherchen finden die Brüder heraus, dass Annie in der kleinen Stadt O'Neill in Nebraska in einen Bus gestiegen ist. Die Winchesters beschließen, dort nach dem Nest zu suchen. Sam erstellt eine Liste von möglichen Vampir-Verstecken in der Stadt. Bevor die Brüder los fahren, warnen sie Jody davor, dass die Vampire Annie aufspüren könnten, und Jody beschließt, mit ihr in eine Waldhütte zu fahren. In O'Neill verlässt Stacy Kepler ihr Büro am Busdepot. Als sie zu ihrem Auto kommt, stehen plötzlich Annies "Brüder" hinter ihr. Sie haben herausgefunden, dass Stacy Annie das Busticket verkauft hat. Als einer der Brüder erklärt, dass sie schon den Mann getötet haben, der ihnen erzählt hat, dass Stacy Annie das Busticket verkauft hat, und sie bedrohen, versucht Stacy weg zu laufen, doch die Vampir-Mutter blockiert auf einmal den Fluchtweg und entblößt ihre Zähne. In Jodys Waldhütte angekommen, macht sich Jody daran Einkäufe auszupacken. Annie bemerkt ein Kreuz und erklärt, dass es nicht gegen Vampire hilft. Sheriff Mills entgegnet, dass sie es auch nicht deswegen hätte. Annie nimmt ein Foto von Jody Familie von der Kommode. Jody nimmt ihr das Foto wieder weg und erklärt auf Annies Frage nach ihnen, dass sie auf schreckliche Weise starben. Jody schlägt vor, dass Annie sich etwas hinlegen sollte, doch Annie meint, es ginge ihr gut. In O'Neill sind Sam und Dean bei dem letzten möglichen Versteck auf ihrer Liste angekommen. Sie hören ein mechanisches Surren von hinten und gehen dem nach. Einer der Vampir-Brüder ist gerade dabei, Stacy mit einem Holzhäcksler zu entsorgen. Die Brüder überwältigen ihn und bringen ihn ins Haus, wo sie ihn befragen, um herauszufinden, wo der Rest des Nestes ist. Im Laufe des Verhörs wird dem Vampir klar, dass es um Annie geht und er berichtet, dass die Vampir-Mutter sie alle zu Vampiren gemacht habe, nur Annie nicht. Sie hätten Annie dazu benutz, um Beute anzulocken und es habe ihr gefallen. Der Vampir meint, dass Annie zwar weggelaufen sei, aber wenn es hart auf hart käme, würde sie zu ihrer Vampirfamilie halten. Den Winchesters wird klar, dass Jody in Schwierigkeiten ist, und sie versuchen sie telefonisch zu warnen. Jody geht zunächst nicht ran, da sie, nachdem sie Brennholz reingeholt hat, Annie nicht mehr findet. Sie findet schließlich das Mädchen schlafend im Bett. Als Jody sie zudecken will schreckt Annie hoch. Sie reden kurz und so erfährt Annie, dass ihre Großmutter tot ist. Als sie daraufhin wieder schlafen will, geht Jody schließlich an ihr Handy. Die Brüder haben mittlerweile die Spur der Vampire aufgenommen und warnen sie, dass sie wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg zu ihr sind. Während des Gesprächs bemerkt Jody einen Truck, der auf ihre Hütte zufährt. Die Vampire haben Frank einen Besuch auf der Sheriffstation abgestattet und von ihm erfahren, wo Jody ist. So kommen die Brüder nicht mehr dazu, sie vor Annie zu warnen. Sam geht schon mal zum Auto vor, während Dean den Vampir tötet. Die Vampire dringen ins Haus ein und können Annie in ihre Gewalt bringen. Als Jody sie aufhalten will, wird sie von einem der Vampir-Brüder auf Anweisung der Mutter niedergeschlagen. Am nächsten Morgen finden Sam und Dean sie vor der Hütte liegend. Sie berichtet, was passiert ist, und besteht darauf, dass die Winchesters sie mitnehmen, wenn sie das Nest auslöschen fahren. Die Brüder erklären ihr, was sie über Annie herausgefunden haben, und Dean meint, dass sie sie vielleicht auch töten werden, da sie in seinen Augen kaum besser als ein Vampir ist. Jody will Annie jedoch schützen. Auf Sams Frage, warum sie sich so sehr für sie einsetzt, antwortet Jody nicht, macht den Brüdern aber klar, dass sie, wenn sie Annie töten wollten, an ihr vorbei müssten. Annie kommt in ihrem alten Zuhause zu sich. Ihre "Mutter" ist dabei zu packen. Sie meint, dass Annie einiges durcheinander gebracht habe und sie jetzt umziehen müssten. Das Mädchen ist überrascht, dass ihre "Mutter" sie nicht töten will, die ältere Vampirin entgegnet, dass sie ihrem Baby nie etwas tun würde. Sie fragt, warum Annie weggelaufen sei, und Annie erklärt, dass sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten habe, dass mit ihrer Hilfe Leute starben. Ihre "Mutter" gibt sich die Schuld daran und meint, sie hätte Annie längst zum Vampir machen sollen. Das wolle sie jetzt nachholen, damit die Familie zusammen bleiben kann. Sam und Dean bewaffnen sich und Dean macht Jody noch einmal klar, dass es in erster Linie darum ginge, die Vampire zu töten, erst dann würden sie sehen, was aus Annie wird. Sie gehen ins Haus, finden aber zunächst keine Spur von den Vampiren. Jodie hört etwas im Keller und geht hinunter. Ein Vampir-Bruder bedroht Sam mit einer Waffe und führt ihn raus. Als sie auf dem Flur Dean begegnen, zögert diese keine Sekunde, als er von dem Vampir aufgefordert wird, seine Machete fallen zu lassen. Nachdem er das getan hat, wird er von dem anderen verbleiben Vampir-Bruder niedergeschlagen. Jody findet Annie, die Blut an ihrem Mund hat. Annie sagt, sie habe ihre Entscheidung getroffen, dann taucht "Mutter" hinter Jody auf und schlägt sie nieder. Als sie wieder zu sich kommt, ist sie an den Handgelenken gefesselt. "Mutter" erklärt, dass Annie nur menschliches Blut trinken müsse, um die Verwandlung abzuschließen. Sie zieht Annie zu Jody herüber, doch diese bittet ihre "Mutter", Jody gehen zu lassen. "Mutter" meint, dass es nur Annies menschliche Seite sei, die sie davon abhalte, von Jody zu trinken, dass das aber vorüber gehe, sobald der Wandel abgeschlossen sei. Um ihr Leben zu retten und Annie zu überzeugen, nicht zum Vampir zu werden, verwickelt Jody "Mutter" in ein Gespräch. Dabei kommt heraus, dass "Mutter" Annie entführt hat, weil ihre eigene Tochter gestorben ist und sie gewartet hat Annie zu verwandeln, weil sie das Mädchen hat aufwachsen sehen wollen. "Mutter" wird wütend und schlägt Jody. Die Vampire haben Sam mit Klebeband an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Sie wollen wissen, wer ihren Bruder umgebracht hat. Sam weigert sich, zu sprechen. Einer der Brüder nimmt einen Eimer und einige Schläuche und lässt Sam in den Eimer zu Ader. Einer der "Brüder" will nun Dean töten, doch dieser ist bereits wieder bei Bewusstsein und täuscht so seinen Angreifer. Er kann ihm eine Dosis Blut eines Toten verpassen. Der andere Vampir greift daraufhin Dean an, doch der Winchester kann die Oberhand gewinnen. Er drückt ihn gegen einen Pfeiler und weist ihn an, ihn anzusehen. Fast schon genüsslich hackt Dean ihm schließlich den Kopf ab, was Sam schockiert. Als Dean ihn los macht, weist Sam ihn daraufhin, dass Jody in Gefahr ist. Jody meint, dass "Mutter" keine wirkliche Mutter sei, da eine Mutter ihr Kind nicht verändern wollen würde, wenn es sich in eine Richtung entwickelt, die einem nicht passt. "Mutter" meint, dass sie sie nur gegen ihre "Familie" aufhetzen wolle. Als sie ihre Zähne fletscht, sticht ihr plötzlich Annie eine Dosis Blut eines Toten in den Rücken und sagt, es tut ihr leid. Bevor Jody die Vampirin enthauptet, bittet sie Annie weg zu gucken. Als sie wieder bei Jodys Hütte sind, wo sie Annie das Antiserum gegeben haben, machen sich die Brüder aufbruchsfertig. Sam stellt mit Bestürzung fest, dass Dean das Töten zu sehr zugefallen scheint. Dean sieht darin kein Problem. Es sei schließlich ihre Aufgabe Monster zu töten. Als Jody dazukommt, meinen die Brüder, dass sie Annie falsch eingeschätzt hätten. Jody gibt zu, dass sie auch nicht ganz objektiv gehandelt habe. Sie erklärt, dass sie ihre Gefühle in Arbeit und Religion begraben habe, aber der Schmerz noch immer da sei. Jody dankt ihnen für ihr Kommen und die Heilung von Annie. Als die Brüder weg sind, geht Jody zu Annie ans Bett. Annie dankt Jody für alles und sagt, dass sie sie sich für die Dinge, die sei getan hat, schämt. Jody will davon nichts hören, weil es keine Rolle spielt. Sie sagt dem Mädchen, dass sie für sie da sein wird, wenn sie es will und versichert ihr, dass niemand verstehen kann, was es bedeutet, eine ganze Familie zu verlieren. Annie meint, dass Jody es könne. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Jody Mills *Alex/Annie Jones *Celia *Connor *Dale *Cody Vorkommende Wesen *Vampire Musik *'If You Wanna Get to Heaven' von The Ozark Mountain Daredevils Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Alex Annie Alexis Ann *'Spanisch:' Alex Annie Alexis Ann *'Französisch:' Le Bal des vampires (Tanz der Vampire) *'Italienisch:' Ricordi dolorosi (Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen) *'Portugiesisch:' Alex Annie Alexis Ann *'Finnisch:' Pahuuden pesä (Nest des Bösen) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 09